


Дар Келеборна

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Очередная версия объяснения вечно полного колчана Леголаса: перед отплытием из Лотлориена Келеборн вручает Леголасу еще один прощальный дар





	Дар Келеборна

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Celeborn's Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/459794) by Karri. 



Келеборн задумчиво скользил взглядом по колчану в своих руках, легко поглаживая пальцами мягкий материал. Подарок великого Ороме его родичу, королю Тинголу, последнее напоминание о Дориате. Закрыв глаза, он невольно усилил хватку на фамильном сокровище, уносясь мыслями в величие тех дней.  
Мало осталось в Средиземье тех, кто все еще помнит Дориат… так мало!..  
Грустная легкая улыбка тронула губы Келеборна. Заслышав тихие приближающиеся шаги, он открыл глаза.  
– Лорд Келеборн, – Леголас уважительно склонил голову в приветствии, а затем поднял на правителя Лориэна взгляд, полный свойственного юности любопытства.  
– Леголас, – тепло отозвался Келеборн, кивая в ответ. «Колчан – не последнее наследие Дориата», – напомнил он самому себе, разглядывая сына своего родича. – Братство готово выступать?  
– Да, – коротко ответил Леголас, вопросительно приподнимая бровь. Келеборн прекрасно знал, что они готовы к отплытию: и он, и Галадриэль уже вручили каждому из Братства прощальные дары. Рука Леголаса невольно потянулась назад, дотронуться до врученного ему прекрасного лука.  
Келеборн кивнул, чуть улыбнувшись от замеченного движения. По-прежнему собственнически сжимая колчан, он задумчиво и неожиданно тепло разглядывал лихолесского принца. «По крайней мере, в его жилах течет королевская кровь синдар. Он не помнит Дориата – но все же сейчас стоит передо мной живое наследие некогда славного королевства». Укрепившись в своем решении, он сделал шаг вперед и протянул Леголасу колчан:  
– У меня есть еще один прощальный дар для тебя.  
Леголас принял колчан и, бережно держа, принялся изучать. Тот был сработан с изумительным мастерством – идеальное дополнение к его новому луку.  
– Этот колчан, подарок Великого Охотника, некогда принадлежал королю Тинголу. И ныне я вручаю его наследнику благородного дома Дориата.  
Леголас пристально взглянул на лорда, слишком ошеломленный выпавшей ему честью, чтобы произнести хоть слово. Келеборн подошел ближе и мягко прижал ладонь к его щеке:  
– Ваш путь отныне лежит по владениям людей. Не забывай свое происхождение. Оставайся верным ему, пусть станет оно твоей силой и путеводной звездой, коль случится дрогнуть твоему сердцу.  
Леголас слегка кивнул, глядя на него. Келеборн отстранился:   
– Братство ждет. Прощай, дитя. И да хранят тебя Валар.  
И Келеборн слегка поклонился. Вернув поклон, Леголас вновь несколько секунд смотрел прямо ему в глаза, затем поспешил присоединиться к своим спутникам.  


***

  
 _Десять дней спустя, на западном берегу Андуина, у подножья Амон Хен._  
Мысли Леголаса блуждали, пока он осматривал оружие множества сраженных орков, ища что-нибудь достойное, что можно будет положить в погребальную лодку под ноги Боромиру. На сердце было тяжело от горя, но это не помешало ему оценить число противников, павших от меча лорда Гондора. Их было почти столько же, сколько убил он сам!  
Леголас замер, мгновенно осознав поразительное: он потратил гораздо больше стрел, чем могло быть в любом колчане, и все же его ищущие пальцы ни разу не наткнулись на пустоту вместо поджидающего древка. Нахмурившись, Леголас скинул со спины колчан и ошеломленно на него уставился: тот был полон, словно не было потрачено ни одной стрелы.  
Неожиданно Леголас вспомнил, что это – подарок Ороме, Великого Охотника. «Интересно, знал ли Келеборн наложенных чарах, – задумался он. – Конечно же, лорд Келеборн должен был знать. Но мог бы и упомянуть о них».  
Изумленно покачав головой, Леголас закинул колчан обратно на спину и встал, готовясь отнести к реке охапку орочьего оружия. И, несмотря на всю мрачность работы, когда он отправился обратно, на его губах блуждала легкая улыбка. Устремив взгляд к небу, он пожалел, что не поблагодарил Келеборна получше. «С другой стороны, как вообще можно выразить свою благодарность, когда тебе вручают волшебный колчан, зачарованный на бесконечный запас стрел»?  
«Пережить всех своих врагов», – вдруг послышалось Леголасу в шепоте ветра.  
Повернувшись лицом к Лотлориену, он почтительно поклонился и поклялся:  
– Так и будет.


End file.
